Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins
Sofia Kerry Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth daughter and sixth child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, and the youngest of triplet daughters. She will possess the abilities of Deflection, Biomorphing, Presence Detection and Pheromone Generation. Appearance Sofia will naturally have dark brown hair and eyes. As she ages, her hair will darken slightly, and in some lights it will appear black. She will be slightly chubby as a child, and short. However, she will outgrow both of these. She will be capable of copying the appearances of others using her biomorphing, but not changing her looks otherwise, and she normally won't use the ability often. Abilities ]]Sofia's first ability will be Deflection. She will be able to deflect abilities, attacks and projectiles away from herself. She will access the ability by raising her hand protectively, but will also be able to use it by focusing her eyes at need. If a person is near her, she will be able to deflect attacks and abilities away from him or her too, but this will not work if the person is distant from her. She will always need to deflect consciously. Her second ability will be Biomorphing. Sofia will be able to mimic any living thing. She will be able to copy the appearances of other people and will be able to turn into plants, animals, bacteria and other micro-organisms. However, she will not be able to alter her appearance without mimicking another. She also won't be able to mimic any species which do not exist, though she will be able to mimic extinct ones. Using the ability will not be hard for her. She will merely need to think of the person or different species she wants to mimic. Her third ability will be Presence Detection. Sofia will be able to sense the presences of people nearby, detecting that they are there even if she cannot see them. This will include people hidden by invisibility or sensory shield, but not people hidden by mental abilities such as induced noticability. It will take no effort or concentration for her to sense a presence. Her fourth and final ability will be Pheromone Generation. Sofia will be able to secrete pheromones from her skin which will have a variety of effects on other people nearby her, though she herself will be immune to the pheromones. She could place others into a state of high suggestibility, or induce pleasure or lust. She could increase stamina and energy levels, or speed up the healing process. She could also cause people to feel disorientated, violent or extremely sick. The pheromones she produces will appear as a faint mist, which will diffuse over to the people she targets. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Brothers - Mick and Jared Sanchez-Hawkins *Sisters - Nicole, Danica and Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Magdalena Greene, Katie Petrelli, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Liberty Herriford, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Ciaran Greene, Alex Petrelli, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Braedan Petrelli, Alice Petrelli, Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford History & Future Etymology Sofia is a Greek name meaning "wisdom". Her middle name of Kerry is Gaelic and means "country of the children of Ciar", while Ciar means "dark". This could be a reference to her hair, eye and skin colouring. It can also be considered as derived from the Welsh name Ceri, which means "love" or "loved", and which also has Latin roots meaning "divine". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters